


She/Her

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: Pronouns [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Time for Remus.
Series: Pronouns [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	She/Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than my stories normally run and I apologize.

Remus sat in the chair by the couch in the living room. Roman and Logan were on the couch, Patton in the chair opposite her, Deceit in the floor in front of the couch, Virgil on the arm of the couch. She had realized that she was a girl after Virgil told them about zirs pronouns. She just hadn’t told the others, she should but hadn’t really figured out how she wanted to. It never seemed like the right time. She was scrolling through something on her phone and so was Virgil. Patton seemed to be looking through a baking book. Logan was reading a book full of poetry. Roman was drawing in a sketchbook and Deceit was coloring a very detailed picture of a snake. 

Patton got up and headed to the kitchen. Virgil followed him and so did Remus. They sat at the table and watched as Patton started making cookies. Remus started scrolling through Tumblr and just listened as Patton hummed as he baked. Logan eventually came in with Deceit and joined her and Virgil at the table. Roman came in and sat at the table with his sketchbook. She took a breath and let it out. 

“My pronouns are she/her” 

She looked at the table and didn’t dare look up to see their reactions. After a minute of silence she looked up and saw that everyone was smiling at her. Roman reached over and took one of her hands. Deceit grabbed her other hand. They both squeezed her hands and she smiled. She looked to see Patton turning back to put the cookies in the oven. Roman and Deceit let go of her hands. Patton came and gave her a hug before sitting at the table with everyone. 

She was playing a game on her phone and everyone was talking or doing their own thing. The oven timer went off letting them know that the cookies were done. Patton got them out and set them on the stove. After a few minutes he put them on a plate and brought it to the table. Everyone grabbed a cookie and started eating it. 

After the cookies were gone they went back to the living room. Roman put on a Disney movie and Remus grabbed one of her sketchbooks from the table in front of her. She listened to the movie as she started sketching an octopus. Well more like a kraken, but octopus was close enough. She looked up and got distracted by the movie. 

_Hey everyone?_

They all sank out and popped up in Thomas’s living room. He smiled at them all and they saw he had created a pillow fort. They all smiled at him and got comfortable in the fort. Roman and Remus had sketchbooks, Deceit and Virgil were on their phones, Logan was reading a book, and Patton and Thomas were talking about something or other. She finished her drawing and turned the page to start another. 

She was half way done with the second drawing when she remembered she hadn’t told Thomas about her pronouns. She kept drawing, but paid attention to Thomas and Patton’s conversation. When there was a dip in their conversation she took and breath and let it out. 

“Hey, Thomas?”

Thomas turned to her with a smile, but his eyes held the unspoken question. 

“My pronouns are she/her”

Thomas’s smile got brighter and he moved over to hug her. He went back to his spot and continued his conversation with Patton. She smiled and went back to her drawing. Her smile got bigger and she realized that they truly accepted her. It may have taken a bit, but she was glad to be a part of this famILY.


End file.
